Problem: Jessica did 13 fewer squats than Emily around noon. Jessica did 50 squats. How many squats did Emily do?
Answer: Jessica did 50 squats, and Emily did 13 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $50 + 13$ squats. She did $50 + 13 = 63$ squats.